


Scripted

by astralgrace



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Acting, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic, Slice of Life, What Have I Done, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgrace/pseuds/astralgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustacia Moon is a failed-actress-turned-YouTuber who spends all day making scripts and recording videos. It wasn't what she had envisioned at first; red carpets, glamorous gowns, clamoring fans... but then she gets a call that changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

_Dammit_ _,_   _I can't think of anything._

Eustacia looked outside the window that gave her a perfect view of a tree. Well, more like the half-view of two browning trees, but that didn't matter.

She couldn't think of any script to write, and she was due a video by tomorrow according to her stone-etched schedule. But she never wanted to write scripts; she wanted to act them out. 

You see, Eustacia wanted to be an actress. She got rejected so many times at auditions that her agent called, telling her to just give up acting. She decided to start a YouTube career-it couldn't be that different, right?

Oh boy, was she wrong.

She stared at her piece of lined paper on her polished mahogany desk, twiddling her purple mechanical pencil between her fingers. Most of the times, she just wanted to give up comedy. It was hard, coming up with something that's perfectly balanced - not too overloaded with explosions and whatnot but not too boring it bored the watchers. So, in short, a delicate act.

Eustacia was always jealous of the other YouTubers who could come up with something funny with a snap of the finger, or the tap of a toe. Take Ryan Higa, for instance. It came naturally to him, and to Tyler Oakley, and to Joe Sugg... but no, not to her. Even with a whopping 5 million subs that praised her all day long about how original her skits were, she didn't feel any connection with comedy.

 _What to write, what to write?_ A flock of birds flew into the right tree, chirping loudly and distracting Eustacia from her work. She decided to go old school-come up with some ideas and see why it wasn't possible to do them.

_Pranks? No roommate and no ideas. Skits? Already did one last week. Vlogs? Too boring. Gaming? Not possible, the XBox is broken. Beauty? Eugh, I can't apply my own makeup._

Yep, no ideas came into mind. Nilch. Nada.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned back in her executive swivel chair, tossing the pencil away. The sun glowed faintly in the air, fall was coming and Starbucks will be filled with "PUMPKIN SPICE! YAAS!"

 _Pumpkin spice... hmm... maybe a white girl parody?_ She grabbed her pencil and started scribbling down words - uggs, IPhones, lattes - anything that a basic used would be included. Infinity scarves, yoga pants, converses...

But would it be up to par? And would the fans get offended by it? In fact, wasn't "Basic White Girl Parody" already a video? 

_Argh, why is this so hard?_

Her phone started ringing and she picked it up, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Eustacia Moon?" the caller asked with a heavy Asian accent.

"Yes, that is me, do I know you?"

"My name is Shin Hyeongdo, I am the director of a movie that I would like you to star in."

Taken aback by this, she certainly didn't remember auditioning in a commercial, much less an extra, much less a co-star, much less the lead... yeah, you get the idea.

"Is this a prank?" She asked with a tone of skepticism, knowing about her friends' cruel jokes that usually sent her into a fit of rage.

"No, no, not a prank! I am from SM Entertainment, in South Korea! Not a prank at all!"

Didn't Ryan like a boyband from SM? Or was that some other company? She vaguely remembered the name - was it Eggso? SM was definitely famous for it's spewing it's fair share of K-POP and other jobs related to the entertainment industry.

"So why am I the star? I never auditioned for anything."

"We have seen your YouTube videos, they are very funny! The lead is a very funny person, I think you would be the best fit!"

_Just like how funny your-actually, I shouldn't continue that._

"So when do I come over?"

"In about two weeks, ok? You will receive a plane ticket online and then you can print. And don't worry about anything-we have it all covered! Just brush up on your Korean!" He was probably grinning like a chipmunk based on how joyful he sounded.

"Um, ok, bye and-" Before she could thank him, the line went silent. 

_What the heck?_

Well, now she knew what her video would be about.


	2. Connections

"We are now boarding first-class passengers on flight EO348," the smooth voice of the announcer said over the intercom. Eustacia's line started chugging slowly, as each person's ticket was stamped off.

"Thank you for flying with us," the flight attendant smiled her ruby red lips. Eustacia thanked her and dragged her black suitcase down the jetway.

The setting sun almost blinded her eyes, she looked out the windows, seeing the last California sunset she would see in a few months. 

In Korea, her name was "Eunhae," a name she used during her childhood years in Korea. She didn't remember most of it, as she moved away when she was 12.

_It's been 12 years since I've been in Korea. I feel old._

"Good evening and welcome aboard! Your seat is straight ahead!" said the captain, beaming.  _Seat 6... Ah, here it is._ She heaved her ebony suitcase into the overhead compartment, and sat on the teal cushions. The perks of being a famous YouTuber: flying first class.

Soon, the airplane was full, and the captain announced their ascent. 10 minutes later, they were high up in the fluffy clouds.

\-------

"Thank you for flying with us. We hope to see you again." Eustacia's legs were numb, almost dead. It was a long 10 hours, but she was finally in Korea.

After checking in at the Arrivals booth (which was hard since her Korean was so rusty) she stood in front of a plaque hanging from the ceiling, trying to read the characters. People walked past her, some almost pushing her down, probably muttering obscenities. 

A little arrow pointing up was marked right next to the "Exit." She was supposed to be out by 10, where one of the assistant directors would pick her up and take her to her new apartment, supposedly "furnished and decorated like luxury!"

 _Gods, the airport's so crowded here._ Streams of all sorts of people dressed in different clothing--business, tourists, casual, workout--rushed past her as she walked over to the outside. Everything felt so foreign, yet all the while so familiar to her, like a distant friend reunited.  _I guess I'm in my natural habitat._  

"Eunhae!" someone shouted. A woman, on the short side, dressed in a short, black dress was holding up a sign with her name neatly printed on it. Getting closer, she could see how pale the woman was, and how bright red her lipstick was.  _Is this some sort of beauty standard?_ It seemed that many of the girls had pale skin that shone like moonstones under the florescent lights.

"Hello Eunhae! Welcome to Korea! I am Chaeyon! You are very beautiful!" she greeted her, beaming. The sparkles from her gold necklace almost blinded Eustacia.

"Thank you!"  _My gosh, my Korean sucks._ Chaeyon led Eustacia out of the airport, discussing about Korea's culture, the movie, and of course, the "gorgeous co-stars that are so famous here!"

They were finally outside, and Eustacia got her first taste of Korea. The sky was dark, but the lights illuminated everything. In the distance, a plane flew away, it's red lights twinkling in the orange-black sky. All around her were skyscrapers of enormous sizes and she wasn't even in the city yet.

"Come on, the car's over here," Chaeyon said, taking a turn to her right, her heels clicking loudly on the sidewalk. She stopped at a black van, way larger then Eustacia's BMW. 

"Sorry about the size, this car is used to drive EXO-M," said Chaeyon, taking shotgun. The seats were made of leather, tinted a light beige. Eustacia took a seat right behind Chaeyon and said hello to the driver. 

The ride took approximately 2 hours where Chaeyon discussed about the movie (again) and pointed out all of the places Eustacia could visit--"Over here's a wonderful tourist attraction, and here too"--as well as comparing everything to the US--"Do you Americans eat kimchi rice?"--and just talking nonstop.

Seoul's nights were apparently just as active as it's days, people were walking on the streets, cars were speeding by and occasionally making some seriously risky swerves, and shops were still open, even at the wee hours in the morning. 

Eustacia thanked Chaeyon as they turned into her new apartment building. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack from the trunk, thanked Chaeyon once again and walked inside the complex, heading straight for the elevator.  _Floor 18, 509. How high is this building?_ _  
_

Unlocking the door, she wasted no time in getting to her bedroom and flopping onto the bed, closing her eyes.

  **a/n: crappy ending much kthxbye**

 


	3. Meetings

Eustacia might've been running a tad late to the movie studio. As close as it was, she was crappy at directions, and the map pasted on her bedroom wall was all in Korean.

 _Make a right here..._  Just like last night, the streets were so crowded with people, all speaking the language she was only so much acquainted with. Street vendors were selling their food that could be smelled yards away, advertising with projected voices, delighting the hungry pedestrian, the stores lining the streets were all open, people were perusing the stacks, and almost everyone was on their phone. The air was chilly, she tugged her jacket closer to herself and wrapped her scarf tighter. 

All of sudden, the air was filled with the shrieks of high-pitched voices. At once, she recognized them as fans.  _Oh no, don't tell me a celebrity's coming!_ She hated it when the famous walked down the street with fans screaming wildly after her - aka Eustacia's herself - and she especially hated it when they didn't care about anyone else. Hint hint, a certain Canadian singer. 

The people in front of her were parting to the sides, like it was something natural. Some of the girls were anxiously checking their reflections on their phones, hurriedly straightening their hair and touching-up their makeup. Others were taking out cute stuffed animals from their purses. Eustacia remained stubbornly in the middle, now speed walking to the studio.

"Watch it!" A man said from behind her, pushing her to the side roughly. He had a chiseled face with a strong jawline, dark caramel hair that was sticking up but sleek, and black eyes that definitely mesmerized his fangirls. He didn't even bother to look at her as he walked on by, chatting with his friends who were equally as slick. She slipped on her heels, something she swore she would never wore (but still did) and fell hard on the grainy cement, which skinned her elbow.

 _Who do they think they are?_ She thought angrily, getting up and brushing her black leggings. In front of her were nine men, with an air of fame surrounding them. 

In the morning, nobody bothered her, not even her mother. Everybody called at least later then 12, knowing her grumpiness and overall sour mood. And nobody pushed her down.

"Hey, you!" She said, tapping the shoulder of what looked like the man from before. "Do you not understand what being nice means? You don't push people down on the ground, especially if they're in a hurry! I don't care how famous you are, you could be an international superstar for all I know, but that doesn't mean you disregard respect!" she lectured him sternly and walked away, storming.

\-----------

"Hello Eunhae! How have you been? Welcome to Korea!" Thdirector, Shin Hyeongdo said, smiling. He was wearing a navy blue Armani suit, no doubt, with wire-rimmes rectangular glasses perched on top of his nose. 

"Hello," she replied, nodding her head. "I've been good so far, and thank you! I hope to explore the country when I can."

"Maybe your costars can help with that! Speaking of which, I believe they have arrived..."


End file.
